Rancorous Exchange
by Oeaki
Summary: Edit of Rancorous Exchange, episode six. While Sanzo is dreaming of his past and his childhood, he remembers something else that happened that only he knows about. Rated M for strong adult themes and situations. Major Kouryuu x Shuei. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm coming in, Kouryuu. Master Sanzo wants to see you." Shuei knocked on the door to the boy's chamber and warned him that he was about to enter the room, his voice lacking the luster it usually held when he spoke. There was much on his mind. Just a mere hour ago he and the other monks of the temple had witnessed the river orphan, as he'd been harshly nicknamed, communicate with a rampant bear and drive it off of the property, only by speaking to it. Seconds later, rumors began developing that the thirteen year old was a demon, like a Shura or a Rasetsu, and Shuei himself was unsure whether or not to believe it. After all, only someone who possessed great, inhuman powers could talk to a bear and have it obey him, and there seemed to be no other possible explanation.

Shuei turned the handle of the door and pushed it open, peering inside hesitantly as if he expected to see the boy with a few extra legs and arms, crawling all over the walls and ceiling. What he saw instead was something quite contradictory to the rumors floating about the temple, something more beautiful than any angel, it seemed. His dark, glittering russet eyes widened as he saw Kouryuu sitting there, his lips parting just the slightest to allow a startled gasp to pass through.

He was by the window, appropriately enough on the window seat, gazing down at the moonlit compound below. He was leaning back with his hands behind him on the window seat for support, one of his knees bent gracefully - that leg turned to the side a bit, resting against the edge of the polished wood he sat upon. His other leg cascaded down from beneath the loose robe he always wore, his toes just barely able to touch the floor.

Shuei noticed that the boy had his head turned completely toward the window and seemed to have not noticed his opening the door at all, as if in deep thought. He waited awkwardly for a few long moments before Kouryuu finally turned to look at him, a pensive aura about him as the hint of a tiny smile lit up his boyish yet handsome face.

"Sorry... I must have spaced out there. Say again?" He asked softly and hopefully as if he were doubtful that the man would repeat his message for him, having not heard it properly the first time. He could not help but notice that the clerk abbot was looking at him differently, strangely... and that he seemed surprised or startled by something. This confused the young teen but he said nothing and pushed it aside, waiting for him to speak again.

"I... said Master Sanzo is calling for you." Shuei managed after a pause, during which he gathered his bearings and fought against his urge to stutter, only then noticing the racing of his heart and the heat rising to his face. He was excited, and he didn't understand why... it'd been such a long time since he'd ever felt these sensations, and he'd certainly never felt them toward another man, let alone a thirteen year old boy.

"Yes, of course." Kouryuu nodded his understanding and got up from the window seat, going out into the hall with Shuei to walk to Master Sanzo's quarters. He had not expected the man to walk with him, but he was glad, he did not overly enjoy walking alone at night. But then, he did not think it was for that purpose, to necessarily keep him company, because Shuei seemed to be in thought, or rather, seemed to be thinking of something to say to him as they walked down the roofed balcony that was the hall.

"Someone said you were an evil spirit, but just now... sitting in the window, you looked like... something else." Pausing to think of what he wanted to say next, Shuei found himself with a rather odd image of the boy in his mind. Not odd because he looked differently, but odd because the boy was not wearing any clothing, standing amidst beautiful white flowers, the lucid moonlight pouring down onto his slender form from above.

"The way the moon created a... a halo around your golden hair, and your eyes... like violet, just like..." He trailed off for just a short moment, unable to see the rosy blush coloring Kouryuu's face, and he was unable to finish his statement because the boy decided to speak up. He wanted to stop Shuei from continuing on and creating an awkward feeling between them, seeing as he was already feeling strangely about the man's words, and where this conversation was going.

"Shuei, I have something for you." He said, holding out his garland of rosary beads for him to take. It was a sudden impulse but it seemed completely right, he wanted to give the clerk abbot something in return for his faith in him, and dare he say, the friendship they seemed to be kindling. Shuei looked down at him in questioning, feeling his heart begin to race faster, and a flush of crimson tainting his finely featured face.

"But... these are the beads they found on you in the river... ar-are you sure?" He asked, finally stuttering, as he had wanted to before.

"I've never given anyone anything before... I'm sure. But guard them well." Kouryuu slipped the beads into Shuei's hand and offered him a full, warm smile with both his lips and his amethyst eyes, turning from him before he said anything he'd regret and he walked down the hall away from him, toward Master Sanzo's chamber.

Staring down at the rosary beads left in his hand by the boy, Shuei felt the overwhelming desire to just pick him up and hug him, and maybe even kiss him. Freezing, he blinked a few times at the thought of kissing Kouryuu's soft, pink lips and having him return it, the Clerk Abbot feeling a strange new emotion. Shuei felt a stirring between his long, brawny legs as his thoughts progressed and developed into a more vivid and mature image of he and the boy making love secretly in his own chamber, a few concentrated gushes of blood surging to his penis. Shaking off the image and pretending that nothing was going on out of the ordinary, he clasped the beads tighter and looked up to watch Kouryuu walking away, a small smile casting itself onto his face.

"I promise..." He murmured quietly so only he would hear, a sudden thought coming to mind. He wanted to give Kouryuu something in return for his gracious, thoughtful gift, to give him something he would never forget and would hopefully enjoy immensely.

"Kouryuu!" Shuei called out, just before the boy reached the doors to their master's quarters, watching him as he turned around to look at him questioningly. He raised his empty hand and waved it in a gesture that told that he wanted him to come back, noticing that his heart was still pounding in his chest. He couldn't help but be nervous... what if he didn't feel the same way?

"Yes? What is it?" Kouryuu asked softly and curiously as he stepped up in front of Shuei again, looking up at him seeing as he was a good foot and a quarter taller than he was.

"I... I wanted to give you something in return for your beads. Will you come back to my chambers with me? It's... there." He hoped deep down that he didn't sound too forward or that he wasn't making it too obvious to the boy what he wanted to give to him. Though what it was in actuality was himself, he refused to take Kouryuu anywhere else but in his bed, if the boy would allow it in the first place. He had his doubts.

"Will it take long? I don't wish to keep Master Sanzo waiting for too long, he might become angry if I'm late." Kouryuu expressed his concern for disappointing his master but as worried as he was about angering the Sanzo, he also felt the want to go with Shuei and see what the man wanted to give him. There was something about being taken to his chambers for a purpose that almost excited him, though he wasn't sure why, it being the chamber of his only friend... his male friend.

"I don't know how long it will take, Kouryuu," he shook his head, rolling his shoulders back in a shrug. "But if you are late, Master Sanzo will not be angry with you, because he sent me to fetch you. Come on," Shuei motioned for the boy to follow him and he had no choice but to follow, his instincts telling him to forget about his master this one time and allow himself to do what he felt was the right thing. Moreover, he felt the right thing was to see what the abbot had in store for him.

So they went to his chamber, and Shuei told him to sit down on his bed while he shut the door and found his 'gift', though all he did was close the door and turn around, hesitating. Kouryuu noticed this and cast a glance all around the one, small room, and finding nothing that he thought he could be given, blinked. It couldn't be... no, Shuei wasn't like that... was he? The boy glanced behind him at the neatly kept bed he was sitting on before looking back around at the slowly approaching man, realizing quite quickly what this gift of his probably was.

"Sh-Shuei, what did you want to give me, exactly?" He asked hesitantly, his fingers kneading and pulling at the sheets on the bed. Shuei could tell that the boy had an amount of understanding in him of what he wished to do, and that he was becoming nervous, almost as nervous as he was for approaching someone so young to see if they might share a night together... not to mention a male.

"Kouryuu... when I saw you sitting in your window tonight, I realized how I really feel about you... I think that you're beautiful, like an angel from heaven..." He admitted softly, revealing to the teenager his thoughts and some of his feelings as he came closer, his hands creeping down to the strip of cloth around his waist that held his robe closed. Kouryuu blushed vibrantly and watched in a state of stupor as Shuei paused and stood before him, untying the cloth around his waist and letting it drop, stopping in order to speak.

"I know this might seem scary to you, and strange, but... this is what I brought you here for. This is what I want to give to you." Taking in a deep breath, Shuei slipped his fingers underneath the cloth of his robe and pulled it back, letting the garment drop to the floor as well. He felt himself blush as he stood unclothed before the boy, seeing those soft violet eyes widen in surprise and shock, felt those eyes viewing his nakedness in sheer curiosity and wonder.

"I want to give you my body, Kouryuu, I want to take your virginity and in turn, give you the pleasures forbidden of a formal monk. I want you to experience love making, I want you to understand how I truly feel about you... I want you. I love you." Shuei uttered the three words that he knew Kouryuu had never had spoken to him in all of his life, kneeling in front of him on the floor.

"Will you accept my advances, Kouryuu?" He asked quietly, bowing his head in respect as he waited for the answer. The boy was in shock. Staring down at his friend who wished now to become his lover, he blinked several times before he could begin to form coherent thoughts and words. _He said he loves me,_ Kouryuu mused, a tiny smile threatening to take his lips.

"I... I accept your advances, Shuei." He forced his words all at once and took in a deep breath, becoming nervous for a different reason now. He'd never so much as kissed another person before, he'd never masturbated before or even thought to, and he'd certainly never seen another naked man before. It was a little stressing; all of this coming down on him at once, but the man's words kept running through his head. 

_I love you..._


	2. Chapter 2

Wordlessly, Shuei looked up from the floor and into the amethyst eyes of his young partner, slowly reaching up to push the robe away from his shoulders, standing on his knees to lean in closer. With his abdomen between Kouryuu's legs and against the side of the bed, he placed his hands on the boy's upper arms and bent his neck downward, pressing his lips to the silky smooth skin of his shoulder. Kouryuu turned his head to the side to watch as the man kissed his bare, delicate skin with utmost care, wary at the same time he was enjoying it. It was just that he'd never been touched so tenderly or kindly before, aside from Master Sanzo, but that was different. Koumyou's touch was like that of a parent, nothing like Shuei's sensual, almost erotic kissing and touching of his body.

Shuei trailed his soft kisses across the boy's shoulder and up to the curve of his neck, parting his lips just enough to let the tip of his tongue tease at the skin. Kouryuu gasped at the warm, wet feeling against his neck and tilting his head to the side, he arched his neck into the attention it was getting, letting his eyes fall closed. Shuei let more of his tongue out and lashed it against the other's long, pale, and slender neck, tasting his skin and inhaling through his nose to take in the boy's alluring scent, his senses drowning in it for the next few moments.

"Sh-Shuei..." Kouryuu whimpered, as his tender, sensitive skin was wet with the man's tongue, a shiver running through his body at the simple yet pleasing feeling that Shuei was giving to him. While Shuei's erection was reaching its peak height and hardening steadily, his own was just beginning to form. He first felt a stirring in his penis before it began to firm and then take shape, his body readying itself for a full-blown sexual encounter that he was beginning to anticipate more and more each second. Kouryuu flinched at the new sensation between his legs and let his breath out shakily, taking in another, as he needed oxygen in his body.

Shuei didn't need to look to understand what was happening to the boy's young, inexperienced but eager body and smiled to himself as he lapped his way up his neck, tickling his earlobe with the tip of his tongue. He pulled back to witness the aroused, enraptured expression on Kouryuu's face and smiled at him softly, reaching up with his right hand to push back a few strands of golden hair that were threatening to slide into the boy's face.

"You're quick to feel pleasure, Kouryuu, I like that." Shuei murmured quietly and reached up to grasp the shoulders of Kouryuu's robe, sliding them back behind his arms and down, exposing the boy's lean chest and just a hint of his stomach. Kouryuu opened his eyes and blinked them to clear his vision, looking down as he felt hands near his waist and found Shuei untying the belt-like cloth there, the one holding his robe closed.

"Shuei... is it going to hurt?" He asked anxiously as he watched the man pull the cloth strip away from his waist and then drop it onto the floor with his own robe and sash, gulping at what was to be done next. Shuei slowly pulled the robe away from Kouryuu's body and pushed it back farther until it slipped off the boy completely, relishing the sight of the lithe, naked form sitting on his bed before him. He smiled at him and reached up to caress the side of his face gently and lovingly, as if to reassure him that everything would be fine.

"It might hurt a little at first, but I'll go slow and make sure that it only hurts as much as it's supposed to... once the pain subsides, you'll experience incredible feelings that I'm positive you've never imagined before." Shuei smiled softly to him and slowly leaned forward, parting his lips as he pressed them gently to Kouryuu's, giving him his first kiss. The boy felt his brow arch quickly in surprise as he hadn't seen this coming and was hardly prepared to return the kiss, but he tried, pressing his lips up against the ones covering them.

Shuei chuckled good-naturedly at Kouryuu's attempt and reached behind the boy's head to bury his hand in his hair, tangling his fingers into the silky gold strands he'd admired for so long. His lips were even softer than he'd imagined, pink and full, the kind that just begged to be kissed... it was amazing.

Though Shuei wanted nothing more than to ravage the boy and teach him all of the pleasures of the body, he knew that they had precious little time to share each other and subtly made it known to Kouryuu. Kissing him passionately for a few minutes before he picked him up and turned him, he set the boy back down onto the bed on his back, straddling his narrow, smooth hips as he leaned over him. Shuei could tell that he was very nervous and felt much the same, pausing for a moment to give Kouryuu some time to think, looking him over in the meantime. His skin was flawless and it seemed to glow in the moonlight pouring down onto them from the window by his bed, his hair golden and perfect both to the sight and touch. His eyes, slowly opening to peer up at him shimmered with both anxiety for his virginity and curiosity of what was to happen in the next few moments, locking onto Shuei's own dark orbs.

It was time; Shuei couldn't hold himself back any longer without growing mad from the desire he had for the boy he was courting. Carefully, as if too much force might break him, he grasped Kouryuu's legs and lifted them up in the air, hoping that he was flexible enough to be comfortable in the position he was creating as he shifted into place above him. The blonde inhaled sharply but quietly and slid his gaze sideways to stare at the floor for a moment, attempting to get a grip of his bearings and to calm down his rapidly palpitating heart. He knew that in a few tense, slow moments, his virginity would be replaced by the man's long, hardened arousal, moving in and out of him as he was made love to. Kouryuu had never done something forbidden before, and the excitement it caused him only added to his unease, though when he felt Shuei lean down farther to press a light kiss to his brow, a small smile lit up his face and he turned his head to look up at him. 

"I'm okay, Shuei," he answered before brunette could ask, chuckling softly when the man grinned and nodded once, glancing down at their lower bodies and shifting himself, edging a little closer to the blonde's bottom.

"Don't be afraid to tell me to stop, Kouryuu... if it hurts too much, tell me. I want you to enjoy this," he murmured tenderly and leaned back a bit to have easier access and to see what he was doing as he held his breath, guiding himself into the boy with a steady hand. Neither of them made a sound as he placed the tip of his erection at the small, tight entrance of Kouryuu, slowly pushing forward and moving the slightest bit of the head of his penis around the little inlet to the boy's body. Shuei was taking his time as he gradually stretched out the other's entrance and pushed himself inside as was permitted, up until the moment he found the entire head of his arousal within Kouryuu's warmth, groaning softly as the muscles constricted against him - the intruder.

Kouryuu was breathing unevenly, almost as if in shock as the man paused for a moment to enjoy his body tensing as it was, not feeling so much pain just quite yet. There was only a slight discomfort and a dull, subtle burning where Shuei was currently paused, though it didn't remain that way much longer, the brunette grasping the boy's hips to brace him. The muscles still constricting around him, Shuei gave into his desire to be submerged in Kouryuu's heat and pushed ahead suddenly, forcing his erection against the tight, squeezing muscles and farther into his virgin, untouched passage, groaning in delight at the feeling of the boy's body clamping down on him harder.

"Ahhhn..." The younger male cried out softly and his shoulders bent inward as his back arched gracefully, a sight that Shuei had imagined several times on those frequent, lonely nights when he would pleasure himself, imagining that it was his flaxen-haired little angel with him. The dark-haired man paused once more to allow Kouryuu's body time to relax and so that he could lean down and kiss each of his eyelids, taking into consideration that it was his first time and that he was likely very sensitive to the kind of pain he was experiencing at that moment.

"Kouryuu... relax for me, take deep breaths... it's okay... the pain will be gone, soon..." Shuei cooed softly and tenderly, as a mother would while comforting her child, taking one hand from his hip and placing it in his hair, stroking the golden strands of silk. The last thing he wanted to do was make this experience scary or painful to the boy, though in another moment of thought and consideration, he again realized that they didn't have much time. Koumyou was waiting and though he was a bit preoccupied with his pipe and his own thoughts, he would notice their tardiness soon. With that in mind, Shuei took his hand from his lover's hair and placed it back on his hip, waiting for him to open his eyes and look up at him to speak.

"We don't have a lot of time to do this... so I'm going to start, okay?" He warned, not wanting to catch the boy off guard. Kouryuu took a deep breath and nodded his head, though he did something to make himself more comfortable before the man began. He took his legs down from his shoulders and placed his feet on the bed, spreading his legs as far as he possibly could so that they wouldn't be in Shuei's way. This way, his legs weren't being pushed into him and his hips like they had been when the other had entered him, and in actuality, Shuei could get even closer to him while they made love. Kouryuu smiled to himself at the thought, and hardly noticed when the significantly older male started to draw himself out, preparing for the first thrust.

"I... I love you, Shuei..." The boy admitted, heart racing as he waited for the other's response. He had said it before, but he wanted to hear the words pass his lips again.

_I love you..._


	3. Chapter 3

"I... I love you, Shuei..." The words greeted his ears like a beautiful song meant just for him, a wonderful serenade for his ears only. Shuei paused just before he was about to push and stared down at Kouryuu in wonder, a soft smile slowly spreading across his lips. This boy... he couldn't believe how he made him feel inside, the bliss that he gave him... he was so mature for his age, and would someday make a great Sanzo, he was sure of it.

"I love you too, Kouryuu... I love you..." Shuei repeated himself as if just saying the words gave him pleasure and kept his eyes on the other's face as he pushed his erection back into the slightly relaxed canal slowly, waiting to see if the boy could handle this. It would be understandable if he couldn't, or if he wasn't ready for this kind of intimacy, but judging by the way the river child's face contorted slightly and a soft moan spilled from his lips, he was. The first few minutes of slow, careful, tedious movement lead to something much more beautiful and enjoyable for them both as Kouryuu began rolling his hips up against the man's thrusts in an experimental but very expressive manner, groaning quietly at the pleasurable friction it created inside him.

"Nhhmm... harder," he ordered Shuei, wanting to feel more of it, and to feel the other's hips pound against his bottom harder as well. As inexperienced as he was, he had a wonderful instinct about these things, and he knew that if Shuei went harder, that it would feel even better. The man seemed vaguely surprised as a brow was quirked, but he complied with his tiny lover's request and pinned his hips down against the bed to keep him from squirming as he drew back and slammed into him once, glancing up to see if it hurt him. Kouryuu writhed in what could only be pleasure, an icy shiver jolting through his veins, followed quickly by a surge of electricity. He struggled against the hands holding him down and batted at them until the man got the idea and let him go, placing his hands on the mattress instead as he continued, his lust rising for Kouryuu.

Soon, however, Shuei was finding it difficult to remain in their current position, and it was proving to be a hard task to find the boy's spot given his angle. Slowing down and then stopping all together, he panted once, clearing his throat before Kouryuu could ask him what was wrong.

"This isn't working very well..." he mused thoughtfully as he tried to think of a way to remedy his problem without having to pull out of him, bringing a hand to his chin and rubbing the slightly stubbly surface.

"What isn't working well?" The blonde asked innocently and seemed quite a bit confused and worried that perhaps he'd done something wrong, his cheeks turning pink as Shuei chuckled at him, shaking his head.

"This position, it's killing my back!" He complained with a grin to reassure Kouryuu that he did nothing wrong, then shifted a little, sitting up straight but he was careful to make sure that he didn't accidentally withdraw himself from him.

"I need you to roll over carefully so that you're on your stomach, but with your hips up in the air, do you understand?"

It had not taken long at all for Kouryuu to assume the new position and Shuei to start thrusting again, each of them relishing how much better it felt from this angle - and the boy didn't even have a clue yet. The only sounds filling the room were their pants and moans, the slight creaking of the bed below them, and skin slapping against skin as they indulged in desire and each other, working towards an anticipated finish. Kouryuu had his arms stretched ahead of him and his hands gripped the top edge of the mattress for something to hold on to, as if letting go meant he would slip out of reality like sand from the top of an hourglass. 

"Mmmh... harder..." he mewled, this time begging for the man leaning over him to give it to him harder rather than ordering it. Shuei obliged more than happily and gripped the boy's hips tighter between his hands as he thrust with more force, pulling back and pounding back in as quickly as he could manage. Kouryuu's head snapped back and he moaned noisily in pleasure, moving his hips back and up to meet each of the brunette's efforts, though when he moved his hips up like that...

"Ahhhhh! Shuei!" He screamed in ecstasy as the other's throbbing erection connected with his untouched prostate and sent surges of white, blinding heat through his body, his eyes squeezing shut as he shivered uncontrollably. Shuei grinned and felt a strange sort of satisfaction; having found and struck the boy's prostate, but once wasn't enough. He pulled Kouryuu's hips up as the blonde moved them up himself and slammed down hard, then pulled back and did it again, setting a bitter, heated, and fast rhythm that they both fell into easily, but couldn't stand much longer.

"Hhh... hhhh... gods, Kouryuu..." Shuei rasped and felt the ball of heat in his stomach grow hotter and hotter, as well as his muscles starting to tense, and a pulling feeling down in his groin, suggesting that he was reaching his climax. He slipped his left hand from the boy's hip and around his thigh to wrap his fingers around the neglected erection between his legs, not aiming to be shy or delicate. He pumped the length in his hand in time with his own thrusts and felt a shiver tear through the blonde, and he would have grinned again were he not losing his energy at an alarming rate. He was going to release at any moment.

"Mmmnn... Sh..Shue-ahhhhh..!" Kouryuu was cut off by another moan as he felt the man's thrusts become harder and faster, just when he thought it wasn't possible, and the hand kneading his arousal in its palm, feeling like his eyes were going to roll into the back of his head and stay there. The creaking of the bed grew louder as well as the sound of their flesh smacking together and he felt his chest press firmly against the mattress each time Shuei tore into him, his body being pounded into the bed.

"Mmmmnnn... I'm... I'm going to... come..." The dark-haired man groaned as if in distress, though it was merely the heat between the boy and himself and the rush of fluids in his body, and he tightened his grip on the throbbing penis in his hand, wanting to bring Kouryuu over the edge with him. He slipped his thumb over the head and pressed down against the tip, rubbing relentlessly against it and the little slit found there, very pleased with the howl that came from his lover's throat as he spread around the pre-cum that had been collecting there during their heated lovemaking.

"Shuei!" He screamed and threw his head back, his back arching gracefully but with a tremble as he came first, thrusting down hard against Shuei's hand a few times as he relieved himself of all he had. His body loosened and the man took advantage of it as he delivered his final thrusts, brutal but pleasurable into Kouryuu, seating himself deep as he felt himself explode inside of the young male, splashing the walls of his no longer chaste passage with his hot, sticky seed. Shuei trembled along with him as they panted and fought against the urge to just lay down with one another and rest... they both knew what had to happen next, and neither of them really wanted it.

"Kouryuu... you have to go to Master Sanzo now..." he said huskily and pulled himself from the boy so that he could sit up, keeping his eyes on the blonde for as long as he could. Though he had a warm feeling tingling through his body, he was sad to see the night end this way, even if he knew it before he brought the river orphan to his room.

"Yes... I know..." he nodded and turned toward Shuei to lean in and press their bodies together as he brushed his lips against his in a quick kiss, then jumped back off of the bed to bend down and gather up his robe, becoming self-conscious about his body. Wordlessly, Kouryuu found the bathroom and drew a small amount of water so that he could get rid of the damp, sticky feeling between his legs, then washed his hands and dressed himself, leaving the room like a ghost. 

_Like he hadn't been there at all..._

Shuei watched as he exited the room and closed the door quietly behind himself, a low sigh passing from his nose as he flopped back against the bed, feeling just as empty as he had before he'd made love to Kouryuu. What was to be done? Staring out of the window at the silver moon hanging in the velvet sky, he slowly fell into a void sleep, only to wake the next morning to a nightmare...

A slumped body lay on the floor. Torn flesh... robes... a grimace of pain on its lifeless face. Blood stained hands holding a scripture, crimson tarnishing a young boy's face. And then a man's voice...

_"Master Sanzo!"_


End file.
